


glitter on the floor

by thunderylee



Category: KARA (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, slight d/s themes, the baby gets ice cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-22
Updated: 2011-03-22
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Member love transcends age, gender, and nationality. Or “NEWS and KARA have an orgy.” Pick one.





	glitter on the floor

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for je_whiteday 2011.

Kato Shigeaki prides himself on being good at… well, everything. He had one of the highest ranks in his class, it doesn’t take _that_ long for him to learn new dances (not nearly as long as, say, Koyama), and people are always telling him that he has a way with words in his essays. Overall, he’s an amazing, awesome person — intelligent and good-looking, with a good attitude. Who could ask for more than that?

“Mm, oppa,” Nicole says as she thrashes on his bed, thighs quivering on either side of Shige’s face. “You’re so _good_ at this.”

Ordinarily Shige would respond with “I know,” but his girlfriend may twist his neck with her knees if he stops to talk. Instead, he just preens as he flicks his tongue along her clit at precisely the right speed.

He twists his fingers inside her, following along as she arches, and swells with pride as she comes rather violently, screaming his name.

As her chest rises and falls with replenished breath, Shige slides up her body and nuzzles his face against her neck. Her slender fingers shakily lift to caress his jaw, turning to look at him with a flushed, satisfied expression.

Life doesn’t get much better than this.

She smiles, kissing him even though he tastes of her, and she’s the one who grabs him by the hips and pulls him between her legs. He can barely put on a condom before he’s inside her, moving in and out instinctively. Hot breaths burn their cheeks as they kiss in afterthought, his air mixed with groans at how tight she is from her orgasm.

He brings her off twice more before succumbing to his own, those manicured nails scratching down his back finally pushing him over the edge. She clings to him as they ride the high together, making no effort to break apart despite the hot temperature and sweat forming on their skin.

They kiss lazily, Nicole playing with Shige’s hair as she stretches and makes a content noise beneath him. “You know what I wish?”

“What?” Shige asks breathlessly. Whatever it is, he’ll give it to her.

She sighs dreamily. “I wish you could lick me and fuck me at the same time.”

Except that. Shige leans up on his elbows, frowning down at her. “I don’t bend that way, Cole-chan.”

“I know,” Nicole says with a short laugh. “It was just a thought.”

He sees right through her. “If you really want that, you know what has to happen.”

“Yeah.” She shrugs. “It’s not a big deal in my group — we share all the time.”

He blinks. “Share.”

She giggles. “Yes, _share_. It doesn’t mean anything.”

“It doesn’t mean anything,” Shige repeats. “Are you asking me to bring one of my _groupmates_ to bed with us?”

“I’m not asking anything,” Nicole says with a smirk. “Merely making a wish.”

Her eyes betray her words, showing the truth behind her request and the accompanying hope. Shige’s resolve softens as he looks at her, talking himself into it, because a real man pleases his woman at all costs — even if he’s not the only one pleasing her.

“Did you have a… particular one in mind?” Shige asks through his teeth. Anyone but Tegoshi, he prays.

She leans up to kiss him, whispering against his lips, “You pick.”

He ignores how he starts to get hard again at the thought.

*~*

“So let me get this straight — you want me to fuck your girlfriend?”

Shige starts to protest, then remembers that yes, that’s exactly what he wants. “It won’t just be you and her,” he says sternly, although it comes out more in defense. “I’ll be there, too, going down on her. She wants both at the same time.”

From where he’s slouched against the couch, Ryo’s grin could rival the Cheshire cat. “Have you actually thought about this? I mean, how it will physically work?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Shige insists, folding his arms indignantly. He’s thought about it a little too much, actually. “It would be the easiest with her on her back, you kneeling between her legs, and I’ll just lean down and–”

“– get popped in the nose?” Ryo interrupts. “Give me some credit, please. Girls don’t just lay there when I fuck them.”

“I wouldn’t know,” Shige mumbles. “She moves when _I_ do it, but–”

“Just stop before you get even more embarrassed and I get embarrassed for you.” Ryo sits up, leaning his elbows on his knees and staring at Shige over his untouched beer. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Shige nods firmly, forcing himself to meet Ryo’s eyes. “It won’t mean anything. She says they do that kind of thing in her group all the time.”

“I bet they do,” Ryo says in a tone that implies more than it should. “That would certainly make it easier.”

Shige blinks. “ _What_ would make it easier?”

“If she brought her group, too,” Ryo says casually, like they’re talking about everyone meeting up for dinner. “Except for the jailbait, obviously.”

“You want the two of us to have sex with almost her whole group?!” Shige exclaims.

“Not just _us_ ,” Ryo replies, rolling his eyes. “The rest of NEWS would also be there.”

A second passes. “I fail to see the logic in this arrangement.”

“Oh Shige, haven’t you ever done anything like this before?” Ryo asks, and Shige gives him an incredulous look. “If there are other people doing it too, it won’t be nearly as awkward for you. For us.”

“Do you think they’ll go for it?” Shige wonders out loud. “I mean, it’s… _them_.”

“What are you saying?” Ryo laughs. “Out of everyone in NEWS, _you_ would be the least likely to do this.”

Shige narrows his eyes. “I can do this.”

Ryo smirks. “Prove it.”

*~*

“Such good pets,” Gyuri purrs, her hands placed on the heads of both the leader and baby of NEWS, who are kissing unabashedly. “You selected well for me, Nicole.”

Nicole sighs happily against Shige’s mouth, pleased at being praised by her leader and additionally pleased by the two sets of hands on her. “Only the best for Goddess,” she replies.

Shige wonders if this is a bad time to be jealous. Particularly since Ryo’s hands and mouth are on his girlfriend’s breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks while he gives Shige an amused look through his bangs.

“Told you they’d go for it,” he murmurs, his voice making Nicole shudder beneath them. “Even Buta was quick to agree.”

It turns out Massu had a bit of a crush on Seungyeon, whose smile is just as bright as his even while they kiss a few feet away. They’re the most dressed out of everyone, even now, although there are dubious touches underneath shirts and down pants, completely oblivious to the eight other people in the room and the few pairs of eyes on them.

One of those pairs belongs to Koyama, whose gaze alternates between the rest of them from behind Hara. They’d been a natural pair, giving each other a run for their respective chatterbox titles even after the others got started. Now Koyama’s hissing in her ear while moving against her, both watching their groupmates through squinted eyes.

Gyuri had started the second she walked in the door, cracking her whip and calling Yamapi and Tegoshi to kneel at her feet. Both well-versed in responding to direct orders, Shige was surprised their rear ends weren’t wagging invisible tails under the KARA leader’s strict direction. Her first command had been “kiss,” which Yamapi and Tegoshi rushed to follow a little too quickly.

In the part of his mind that isn’t clouded with arousal and that kind of thrilling excitement, Shige wonders what he’s been missing out on. He also tries not to think about whether he will cross that line with Ryo while they please his girlfriend.

Being that Ryo’s stare makes him shiver, Shige doesn’t think his body is too opposed to the idea. And being that the corners of Ryo’s lips turn up into as much of a smirk as he can manage with Nicole’s nipple in his mouth, it’s obvious.

“Stop thinking,” Ryo tells him, then leans up to address Nicole. “How do you want us, Jung-san?”

Nicole squirms as she looks back and forth between them. “Shige-oppa?”

“However you want,” Shige says. “It’s fine.”

She lifts a hand to cup his jaw and he melts into her touch. “I really want your mouth on me.”

Ryo’s eyes darken at the implication. He jerks against Nicole’s side and Shige can see how hard he is, how he’s getting harder at the thought of being the one inside her.

“Okay,” Shige agrees, forcing himself to believe his words. “Okay.”

He’s the one who preps her, gentle fingers turning rougher as she bucks up against his touch and moans out loud. Her legs spread automatically, Ryo falling between them and Shige turning to kneel by Nicole’s head like it’s planned choreography. The sound of crinkled foil is easier to process with Nicole’s hand sliding up his thigh, fingers coiling around his cock and squeezing pointedly like she’s trying to distract him.

It works. He senses Koyama’s eyes on him now and glances over to confirm it, sees his best friend now moving _inside_ Hara with one hand on her breast and the other between her legs, rubbing her clit as he fucks her from behind. Hara’s eyes are locked on her leader and her two pets, who are groping each other under the control of the woman who’s just watching them while touching herself.

Koyama smiles at Shige through his flushed wheezing, a strange gesture of comfort that has the desired effect as Ryo settles between Nicole’s legs and pokes the back of Shige’s hand. With the tip of his sheathed erection.

Shige’s eyes dart towards him in alarm as he yanks his hand away like it caught fire, and Ryo just laughs. It’s a soft sound, more like a low chuckle, but his smile is just as comforting as Koyama’s and Shige takes a deep breath before he leans down to tongue the swollen bump.

It’s different with Ryo stretching her, the top of Shige’s head bumping his abs until a strong hand fists Shige’s hair and guides him in time with Ryo’s rhythm. It’s definitely not Nicole’s hand, but it’s just as welcome since it pulls Shige up right before Ryo thrusts in.

Nicole’s shrieking makes it all more tolerable, even when Ryo’s fingers twist in his hair and his own groans mix with the others. Shige loops his arms around Nicole’s thighs from above and licks her faster, the three of them moving together in a harmony Shige would have never expected.

He knows she’s going to come when her thighs tremble, her clit twitching against his tongue and _Ryo_ moaning uncharacteristically loudly from her orgasm. Inevitably _that_ is what has Shige breaking out in a sweat, pulling back before Nicole can swat at him and seriously considering just fucking her mouth. He would _never_ … but the urge is very strong.

She _shines_ next to him, chest bouncing from the force of Ryo’s continued efforts as she struggles to look up at Shige through heavily-lidded eyes. She’s staring at him like he’s the most amazing creature in the universe and this makes it all worth it, even more so as she licks her lips enticingly and turns her head to face his lap, eyeing his cock hungrily.

She simply opens her mouth and waits, and Shige silently thanks every deity imaginable for the best girlfriend _ever_ as he gently brushes her hair out of her face and slowly feeds her his length. He bites his lip as she takes him in, using a hand to make up for what she can’t fit.

“ _God_ ,” Ryo gasps, and Shige’s gaze snaps up to find Ryo watching Shige’s cock disappear past Nicole’s lips with rapt attention. Ryo fucks her harder, the sweat visible on his collarbone while his hair sticks to his face and he can’t seem to keep his mouth closed as his breaths are just as audible as his voice.

It’s possibly one of the hottest things Shige’s ever seen, his body leading this realization by rocking his hips deeper into Nicole’s mouth, and she giggles because she _knows_. As she pulls back to lick the head of his cock, lazily flicking her tongue in the slit to make him squirm, he sees her out of his peripheral vision, watching him stare at Ryo, and he knows she knows.

“Oh, fuck it,” Ryo snaps, then grabs Shige by the hair and meets him halfway. Their lips crash together and instantly Ryo’s tongue is in his mouth, seeking out Shige’s and Shige loses his focus on everything except Ryo and Nicole and how the three of them are coming together like this.

“Nicole~” a female voice coos from next to them. “You’re so hot all filled out like that.”

Shige whines when Nicole abandons him to reply. “You’re not so bad yourself, unni.”

He leaves Ryo’s mouth and looks down to see Seungyeon smirking up at him, her fingers curled in Nicole’s short hair while she rides Massu. Massu’s got his face in her hair, grunting softly as he pushes up into her with his hands firmly on her hips, uncaring about anyone and everything else as he loses himself inside her.

Seungyeon bounces as she dotes on Nicole, giving Shige one last haughty look before descending upon his girlfriend’s mouth. Nicole turns to kiss her properly and Shige can’t do anything but watch them, living a fantasy of his own as Seungyeon slides a hand along Nicole’s chest and palms her breasts.

“Yeah, this was a good idea,” Ryo breathes from next to him. Shige had forgotten how close he was to the other man and shivers at the sudden noise, more aroused than scared. He can’t even be ashamed at the way he naturally gravitates back towards Ryo, returning to his mouth and blinking his eyes open every so often to check on his girl.

He ends up rubbing himself against Ryo’s hip and Ryo falters in his rhythm, grabbing Shige by the hair and pressing his mouth to Shige’s ear.

“I’m only going to say this once,” Ryo hisses, “but it would be okay if you were inside me right now.”

Shige groans at the thought, then looks guiltily at Nicole. “I want to,” he whispers back. “God, I want to.”

“Jung-san,” Ryo says, raising his voice enough to get Nicole’s attention. “Can I have your boyfriend too?”

In response, Nicole’s entire body arches in orgasm. She nods fiercely, Seungyeon cradling her head as Ryo fucks her through it and Shige’s eyes widen at the realization of what’s about to happen.

“Get to it,” Ryo huffs. “There’s lube in my pants. Don’t think about it — just do it.”

Shige distracts himself by looking around as he reaches for their pile of discarded clothing. Koyama and Hara are now still, curled up in each other’s embrace and continuing to watch everyone else, and Yamapi’s on his back with both Gyuri and Tegoshi riding him. Gyuri straddles his face while Tegoshi straddles his cock, the dominant of the three losing her composure as Yamapi flicks his tongue against her.

“Finish yourself off,” Gyuri growls, glaring at Tegoshi as the youngest male complies and Yamapi’s muffled groan seems to reverberate across the room.

Shige doesn’t realize he’s staring until Ryo jabs him in the side, calling his attention back with a harsh yank of his hair and a searing kiss. He hears Nicole giggle below and that’s what makes him press against Ryo’s back, taking pride in the other man’s pleased noise upon feeling Shige’s cock settle between the cheeks of his ass.

“Down,” he says calmly, pressing on the small of Ryo’s back to push him down to lay fully on top of Nicole. The girls embrace him, pulling them into their mid-coital snuggling while Seungyeon starts to lose her breath from Massu’s efforts.

“Come, unni,” Nicole whispers, and Seungyeon cries out into Nicole’s hair while digging her fingers into Ryo’s scalp. Massu follows with a low groan, slows to a halt, and gently lifts Seungyeon off of him to clean up.

Shige fumbles with the lube, pressing his nose into the back of Ryo’s neck as he tries to focus and _not_ think. Glancing towards Tegoshi helps, his fingers easily slipping inside Ryo one after the other as he watches Tegoshi’s body swallow Yamapi’s thick cock over and over again. Tegoshi’s hand flies up and down his own erection, his bottom lip in his mouth as he chokes on his breath and falters in his rhythm.

With wide eyes, Shige watches Gyuri lean down just in time to suck Tegoshi past her lips before he comes, looking as surprised as Shige feels while his body arches with a delayed moan. Yamapi blindly grabs his hips, pounding up into him while Gyuri lets Tegoshi’s softening cock fall from her lips, completely losing control and thrashing in orgasm on Yamapi’s face. She instantly falls to the side, touching Yamapi’s cheek fondly before stretching the minimal distance to Nicole and earning her attention in a demanding kiss, undoubtedly sharing Tegoshi’s taste with her groupmate.

It’s nothing like how Seungyeon had kissed her, less feeling and more tongue, and Shige doesn’t know how hard he’s fingering Ryo until he hears the other whimper from between his girlfriend’s breasts. For a second Shige thinks he might be hurting him and pauses, but then Ryo’s pushing back at him and it’s as blatant of a plea for more as he could ever get.

“Shige,” Ryo gasps, and Shige wonders what the hell he wants until he realizes that Ryo is _saying his name_.

“Shige-oppa,” Nicole says calmly against Gyuri’s lips, and Shige focuses on her flushed, breathless face as she looks up at him. “Do it.”

Another body joins the girls and Hara smiles sheepishly up at him, wedging between Gyuri and Nicole with Koyama trailing behind. Koyama’s staring at Shige with an expression of awe mixed with curiosity, his soft eyes familiar enough for Shige to feel at ease rolling on a condom and replacing his fingers with his cock.

Ryo makes an absolutely beautiful noise, fingers clawing at the floor as he becomes a median through which Shige fucks Nicole. Except that it’s nothing like fucking Nicole, not at all, and Shige thinks this may not be the last time they bring someone else (Ryo) between them like this.

The look on Nicole’s face emulates his thoughts. She smiles at him, petting Ryo’s damp hair with one hand while the other reaches for Shige, and Shige laces their fingers together as he starts to give in to the feeling of Ryo tight around him.

Ryo wails again, a long, drawn-out garble of incoherencies as his body tenses in orgasm and squeezes Shige even more. Nicole’s groupmates help pull her out from beneath Ryo, then it’s just Shige and Ryo and it only takes a few more thrusts for Shige to finish, groaning out his release and holding onto Ryo to stay grounded.

It’s eerily quiet as Shige comes down, nothing but leveling breaths greeting him as he loosens his grip on Ryo and reaches down to pull off the condom. He feels soft arms embrace him and immediately knows it’s Nicole, her lips pressed against his face as her scent takes him over and he only has to turn a little bit to capture her mouth.

“Thanks,” she whispers.

Shige considers this, wonders if it was solely for her. He notices the post-coital migration around him — Tegoshi curling up in Yamapi’s lap while Massu pulls Seungyeon towards him in his sleep, Gyuri clings to Nicole possessively, and Koyama and Hara can’t seem to let go of each other.

Then there’s Ryo, who seems content stretching out by himself until he catches Shige’s eye and purposely kicks him in the leg.

Shige smiles into their kiss. “No, thank _you_.”

*~*

The last bell rings and Jiyoung gathers her books, waving good-bye to her new Japanese friends as she leaves her class for the day. People here are so _nice_ , she thinks.

Leader had told her they’d be hanging out with NEWS-oppa today, but she isn’t really that jealous. Those guys seemed decent, but they were way too old for her — even if a couple of them looked her age.

It’s not one of them, but one of their friends who’s waiting for her at the front gate. He has to be waiting for her; it would be creepy if someone like him was just loitering around a girls’ high school. She remembers him as The Fallen One, the one who used to be in the group but isn’t anymore.

She doesn’t know the details, but he’s really friendly and doesn’t treat her like a little kid. Probably because he was the youngest at one time, and, even after all these years, he hasn’t forgotten what it was like.

“Thanks for picking me up, oppa!” she greets him, jogging the last few feet.

His face lights up. “Hey, Jii-chan, how was your day?”

“Exhausting,” she tells him, sighing for effect. “I had like three tests and a really hard math lesson. I just want to go home and relax.”

“Mm, how about we get some ice cream instead?” the other suggests brightly. “My treat.”

Jiyoung senses a distraction, but it’s working. “Only if I can get sprinkles.”

“Of course!”

He holds out his arm and she grabs onto it, allowing him to escort her down the street to the cute little ice cream shop on the corner. There they savor their treats, talking about Jiyoung’s classmates and his work and the friends they share — mostly Shige and Nicole.

“Do you even remember my name?” he asks her amusedly.

She rolls her eyes. “Ku-sa-no Hi-ro-no-ri-oppa.”

“Good,” he replies. “I’m the coolest oppa you have, right?”

“Sure,” she answers. Right now, anyway.

He doesn’t have to know that it’s just because he bought her ice cream.


End file.
